Rose's Life After Last Sacrifice
by ava.jessica
Summary: Well, the Title pretty much explains it all. It follows what i think Rose's, Lissa's, Dimitri's and Christian's lives would be like after the ending that Richelle Mead gave us. Please read, it's my first one ever! Pairings: RxD LxC
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi, This is my first story, so please be nice and give me some reviews so that I can get better at my writing. This story is set after last sacrifice, and they're all living at the court. Please bear with me as I write this story, 'cause honestly my laptop is s***. I think it's my step mothers old one..  
Anyway, This is all owned by Richelle Mead.

"Rose! What's this?" I heard Dimitri Call from the Bathroom. I rushed to the en suite of our very flash apartment, thanks to Lissa being the queen and all, to see what he had found. I got to the Bathroom to see him smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"What, Dimitri?" I half yelled at him.

"I thought you might like to join me in the shower, considering out interruptions last night" He said. I smiled at myself, remembering what ha happened last night. Dimitri and I were getting hot and heavy when Lissa had decided she wanted to go for dinner. She had barged through our door, excited to buy a new 'dress' apparently. Yeah, whatever, I knew it was Christian's birthday soon. I sure didn't want to see that dress. She sung out my name in her high pitched, fairy-like voice only to see what the bond had gratefully taken away from me. She yelled at me something I didn't quite comprehend and left slamming the door.  
"You yelled at me to come up here like that just because you wanted to ask me to shower with you?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Well, yeah," he admitted sheepishly.  
"As much as I'd like to join you, I can't. My shift starts in ten minutes, so I have to get to Lissa's."  
"Okay then, I don't know if she'll still want to go shopping still, but Christian and I are going to see Tasha today, he hasn't been coping very well." He said, a small smile on his face.  
"Please be careful?" I asked. "I know she was your friend and all, but I don't think she is the woman she used to be. Look after yourself."  
"Roza," Dimitri stated. "I hate that woman with all of my gut now that se tried to take what means most to me away. I will, be careful yourself, I love you."

"I love you too," I said as I reached up to kiss him before walking out the door. "See you later," I called as I left the room.  
Walking towards the throne room, I looked out the big, tinted windows of the hall. Outside was a garden, much like the ones that Adrian would often dream up. I sighed, thinking of him made my heart ache, I hadn't exactly handled the last time I saw him very well. I needed to talk to him, soon. I thought to myself.

I arrived at Lissa's door. It had 'Her Majesty the Queen Vasilisa' Printed on the door in gold lettering, it was most probably gold anyway; this place didn't do anything half-heartedly. I knocked on the door once before entering. She was sitting in her throne with a stack of papers, inches high.

"Hey, Liss." I said as I sat down next to her at the large wooden table.  
"Hey, Rose. Uh, nice night?" She questioned, laughter in her voice.

"Well, it would have been, but someone interrupted, we didn't really get the chance to finish" I whined. She laughed and shook her head, mumbling something about how I cant get enough.  
"What do you want to do today, Liss? You're not going to sit here all day doing this, are you?" I asked.

"Do you want to go shopping with me? I need to get a new dress, so do you, and a present for Christian's birthday. We're all going out for dinner on Tuesday. Me, you, Christian, Dimitri, Eddie, Mia and Pagan. We met her the other day. Rose, you're going to love her, she's so funny. She's a Dhampir too." She Blabbered quickly. I wondered how I got all of it.

"Sounds good to me, Lissa. What are you going to get him for his bithday? What should I get him, I have no Idea."  
"Well, I'd quite like a new car, that would be nice. Perhaps an x-box?" Christian said as he walked in the door.

"You might want to wait for Rose to leave before I tell you what I'm going to get you." Lissa said, smirking.  
"Ew, Guys, at least let me cover my ears first!" I yelled.

" Maybe you should put a sock on your door next time, Rose. I had a very grossed-out Lissa, last night." Christian said, mimicking Dimitri's words from a few nights ago.

"Shut it, fire face." I growled. "It's more than you'll ever get."

"Shut it you two, I'll be the one to judge that." Lissa said laughing at our bickering.

"Right, who's ready to go shopping?" I said, excitedly jumping up from my seat.  
"Okay, lets go," Lissa Agreed. "Christian, do you want to come? What do you have planned?" She asked.

"Well, I was going to see Tasha today, but that can wait. Yeah, I'll guess I'll come, Rose looks pretty keen to be with Dimitri, anyway. I'll ring him and tell him to come here."

"Okay, see you soon," She said to him. "We're going to freshen up, we'll meet you guys by the car and I'll get some guardians. See you in a few." She reached up and kissed his cheek before turning at me with glaring eyes because I was making gagging noises. We walked towards her apartment, two down from mine in the empty Dragomir wing of the palace. We entered her Apartment and I sat down on her sofa as she went to get her purse and earrings from her bedroom, upstairs. Lissa's apartment wan't much different to mine, it just had a bigger kitchen. Christian had gotten that installed. Dimitri and I had no problem with ours, but with Christian being the culinary queen that he is, insisted. She hopped down the stairs, grabbed the phone and dialled the number of the head guardian disributer. She had organised for 5 other guardians to assist us on this trip, long with Dimitri and I, ofcourse. When we reached the car at the garages by the main gate of the court Christian, Dimitri, Guardian Verdenov, Guardian Polizoc and three others I didn't know, were waiting for us.

"Late, as usual" Dimitri said to me as I reached up and pecked him on the lips.  
"It's the way you like me," I said to him, laughing.  
"Indeed I do, my Roza." He said kissing my forehead. I blushed at the way he called me his Roza. Oh the things he does to me, I thought.  
"Enough of the lovey-dovey-ness, you two." Lissa said. "I saw enough of that last night!" she exclaimed. We laughed as we got into the SUV. We had decided to take two cars, one with Me, Dimitri, Lissa and Christian. The other had the assisting guardians.

We got to the mall at about 7pm human time. We looked through shops, buying lots of clothes, dragging the guys along. It was a good thing that this mall was open twenty-four hours on Saturdays, 'cause we were shopping for ages. Christian and Dimitri excused themselves when we headed into the lingerie stores, off to god knows where. We told them that we would meet them at the cafeteria in an hour while we shopped for garments that would please our men, if you catch my drift…

After Lissa and I were done shopping through the lingerie stores, we headed to the cafeteria, three guardians in tow. We found the guys sitting down at a large table towards the left of the cafeteria by Wendys.  
"Did you buy anything?" I asked Dimitri as I sat down on the seat next to his.

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you." Dimitri said, smirking. I knew he had bought something. What it is was the hard part. "How about you?" he asked. "Well, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you." I said, a small smile on the corners of my lips.  
After we had all eaten, we headed out towards the cars. The car ride was long, Guardian Verdenov had come with us this time and was driving while I sat in the far back, leaning on Dimitri's shoulder, having a hard time keeping my eyelids open on this boring drive. When we were two thirds of the way back to court, Guardian Polizoc spoke over the walkie-talkies we had. "Hathaway! Belikov! There are strigoi!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi, thank you to those who reviewed my story! It made me really happy (: I read through the last chapter and it was appalling! Sorry! If anyone wants to be my beta reader please tell me, (that's someone who proof reads it for you, right?) Anyway, here's chapter two for you.  
Richelle Mead owns all of this.

"Where?" Dimitri asked over the talkies. I loved how he could be so calm in situations like these, while on the other hand, I was panting, worried about Lissa's safety.

"About 500 metres ahead of our vehicle." One of the Guardians said. "There are eight. Also, four moroi being guarded by two guardians. There are also two guardians down. We will help out, do you intend to do so?" I looked at Dimitri, he nodded a slight nod towards me and I could see the fear in his eyes that he was trying to hide.

"Yes, we will. You get out first and we will follow after we tell the Queen our plans."

"Okay, sounds good. We are pulling up now." I heard through the walkie talkie as I looked outside to see the guardians spilling out of the car a kilometre ahead of us.

"Lissa, Christian, We are going to help the Guardians that need assistance. You two are to stay in the car with Guardian Verndenov. Guardian Verndenov, if anything happens, you will drive away instantly, do you understand? Christian, if you need to, put a ring of fire around the car to protect yourselves." I said to Lissa and Christian, who were now sitting in the very back where we were sitting moments ago. The car screeched to a holt and I looked up at Dimitri before he slid open the door of the SUV. His eyes seemed to say 'I love you' and I hoped mine mirrored the same.

"Be careful!" Lissa screeched hysterically as we exited the car. I reached down and grabbed my stake and forced it into the back of one another guardian was fighting against. Not even two seconds had passed before another strigoi was fighting me. Glancing around I saw all the guardians fighting, two on Dimitri. I punched the strigoi I was fighting in the jaw and he feigned back, lifting a hand to his face. I took this as a chance to stake him but before he fell to the ground, dead, he whispered "Rose.."

I turned around and saw that all guardians bar two were still fighting and they were trying to get the moroi into the SUV with Lissa and Christian. Dimitri only had one strigoi on him, but I went to help him anyway. He glanced at me, gave a quick nod of his head and went back to fighting, me at his side. It was strange how we could fight so in-sync. In a matter of seconds, the strigoi was dead and we were helping the other guardians with the remaining two strigoi. After fighting for about a minute or two, Dimitri came to my side and we had began fighting together against the strigoi. Dimitri kicked out his legs and instinctively the strigoi put his arms back to stop his fall. As he did, he said, "Damn you, Belikov." And I pierced my stake into his heart.

I stopped and looked up at Dimitri, he had a cut through his shirt, showing blood on his left shoulder. He leant down and kissed my forehead.

"Well done," He said to me. Together we had killed five of the eight. He killed two and I killed three.

"Thanks," I said a little out of breath. I turned to the car, Lissa and Christian were now standing outside, watching the guardians lay the two dead guardians across the back seats. The Moroi were crying and I could tell Lissa was scared. I didn't need the bond to know that. I went up to her and embraced her in a hug.

"It's all going to be okay, Lissa. We're safe now." I whispered in her ear, giving her a reassuring look. I asked Dimitri for his phone, there was no way we were all going to get back in these two vehicles. I decided to ring Eddie, He had been released of his charges, Lissa had been the one who he had saved and she had seen the whole thing and no one was going to argue the matter with her, they'd practically have their hed chopped off.

"Guardian Edison Castile speaking," He answered on the third ring.

"Hey Eddie, it's Rose. We just encountered a strigoi attack about thirty minutes on the main road away from court. All is okay, though there are two casualties-Guardians. We need another vehicle to get us all back to court safely, would you be able to get one to us?" I asked him.

"Sure thing, Rose. See you in half an hour," He said swiftly. It sounded as if he was already getting into his car.

"Okay. Thanks, Eddie. See you soon." I said but he had already disconnected and I wasn't able to finish. I turned to see the guardians waiting for me to finish on the phone, the moroi, besides Lissa and Christian, of course.

"I rang Eddie, he's on his way now." I told them as I walked over to stand beside Dimitri.

"I love you, so, so much." He said as he encircled his arms around my waist.

"I love you too," I said leaning my head on his chest.

Time was of the essence at the moment, it had been twenty minutes and it wasn't safe out here in the dark, though the sun was rising. It would start to get sunny soon, only making it uncomfortable for the moroi. But, speaking of the devil, Eddie came speeding around the corner with another vehicle and we climbed into it quickly. The other guardians went in the SUV we had before and another guardian was driving the car with the corpses. I sat next to Dimitri, this had been a long day and I just wanted to get home and sleep, but the thought of that strigoi knowing my name scared the hell out of me. I would have to talk to Dimitri later on about it. I leant on Dimitri's shoulder and he began whispering in Russian to me. Although I had no idea what he was saying, it still comforted me. I fell asleep soon after, happy that we were both safe.

I awoke to Dimitri Placing me on our bed. I hadn't realised I'd been that knocked out in sleep.

"Don't worry, I got Gaurdian Yewill to cover the last hour of your shift." He said as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed next to me.

"Thanks, I needed it." I said to him, kissing him fiercely on the lips before he was able to reply.

Well, those boxers didn't stay on for long. I thought as I fell asleep, content in Dimitri's strong, arms.

I woke up, early for me, this morning. Tomorrow was Christian's birthday, so no doubt, Lissa would be planning that all day. What an entertaining day for me today then. I got up and realised Dimitri was already in the shower. So I headed down stairs and put two bowls, the box of ceral and the carton of milk on the table for when he comes down. I filled up the kettle and switched it on, ready for when Dimitri comes down the stairs. I sat down and filled my bowl up and started eating. Dimitri came down the stairs about a minute later.

"Morning my dearest Roza," He said, kissing my forehead as he walked into the kitchen to make himself a coffee.

"Dimitri, those strigoi yesterday, they knew who we were." I said to him, worry leaking into my voice.

"I had met one of them before. Back when I was strigoi. I hadn't met any of the others. Why, did they say something to you?" He said, sipping at as coffee. I was glad he had forgiven himself over this, I had gone through a lot of trouble to get him back this way. Thinking of that made me think of his family, I wondered if they knew he had been returned to his dhampir state.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," I said, trying to convince myself. "Have you spoken to your family recently? Do they know you've changed back?" I asked him, changing the topic.

"No, I haven't. It's not exactly something I want to do via email or phone, I don't think they'd believe me. Maybe we should go see them?" He suggested.

"Are you serious? I'd love that, though I didn't leave things on such good tems with Victoria.." I trailed off.

"When do you want to go? I'm sure she'll forgive you. We can get replacement guardians o fill in for us for a while, we can go after Christian's birthday if you'd like." He said, I could tell he was excited to go, the big grin on his face king of gave it away.

"Sounds good to me, we can go whenever you'd like." I told him, excitedly.  
I finished breakfast quickly and went to get ready for the day.

"I love you, Comrade." I said, kissing him quickly as I rushed out the door, excited to tell Lissa our plans.

"Love you too, my Roza. Have a nice day!" He called, laughing as he closed the door after me.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi, I woke up to like fifty-six emails on my account. I was just like "woah.." from you guy's adding me to your favourites, (Thanks!) BUT how come all of you don't review? Anyway, Richelle Mead owns all of this.

"Lissa!" I yelled as I ran through her throne room door. "Guess what!" It was awkwardly silent and I watched as her eyes flickered to the corner of the room behind me. I turned and saw the figure behind me flinch and turn away, avoiding my eye contact.

"Adrian?" I asked. I couldn't believe he was here, the last I had heard he had left court with several guardians.

"Uh, Yeah." He said, speaking shyly to me.

"I've missed you. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way." I admitted. I stayed where I stood, things were already awkward enough and I didn't want to make it any more.

"It's okay, Rose. I hadn't exactly handled things the best last time, either. I know what you mean by finding that someone special now. Do you still want to be friends?" He asked, cautiously.

"Of course, Adrian!" I practically yelled as I ran over to him and embraced him in the tightest hug ever. "So, who's the lucky one to have you then?" I asked, laughing at his struggles to get out of my tight grasp on him.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see then won't you." He told me, grinning.

"Ahem." Lissa pretended to cough. I had forgotten she was there for a moment, I was just so happy I had Adrian back.

"Oh, sorry, Liss. Forgot you were there for a second, do you want to do today?" I asked her.

"Well, me and Christian were just going to spend the morning together and then I have some paper work to do in the afternoon about the attack yesterday. Do you want to join us Adrian?" She asked him, turning my attention from her to him, Adrian was shaking his head.

"No, no. It's okay, you guys go have fun. I have somewhere to be.." He said, wagging his eyebrows.

"Okay, sounds good. Do you want to come to Christain's birthday dinner tomorrow, you can bring your guest." Lissa suggested.

"Okay, that's cool. We'll be there. I'll come see you later though. Bye Lissa, bye Rose."  
"See you later," I called after him as he left the throne room. "Oh my god Lissa, I'm so happy we're okay again now, I had began to miss him." I said swiftly, sitting down in the seat next to the throne at Lissa's giant table.

"Yeah same, anyways, what is it you wanted to tell me when you ran so excitedly onto my room?" She asked.

"Me and Dimitri are going to Russia!" I yelled excitedly.

"Oh my god, Rose! That's so exciting! When are you going?" She asked me, practically bouncing in her seat.

"The day after Christian's birthday, oh my god, that's in two days, Liss!" I told her. "I need to find a replacement guardian for you while I'm away."

"Don't worry about that, Rose! I can sort that out, easily."

"Okay, thanks, Liss." I said gratefully.

After a couple of hours sitting there watching her do paper work I asked "Right, when do you want to go and see Christian?" I wanted to tell Dimitri that I had sorted things with Adrian.

"I just need to finish packing up the stuff from last Wednesday, then we can go." She said, dragging out the end. Last Wednesday was the day Lissa had met with the council about Tasha. They had decided that because she was a royal moroi, they couldn't execute her, but many had been saying that she should not have the privileges because she was an Ozera. Lissa had made whoever said that shut their trap quite quickly as she dished out a remark about their "future king" being an Ozera. They all had their chins on the floor and it was quite a funny sight if you had asked me.

Lissa Packed up the rest of her stuff, putting the files into a cabinet marked 'to do' I honestly had no idea how she was so organized, because I was so not. We left her throne room and had Eddie come with us as her second guardian. It was so great being able to work with your friend's everyday. Thinking of Eddie, I decided that I should ask him if he would become Lissa's first guardian while Dimitri and I were away.

"Can you call Dimitri, Rose? Tell them to meet us at the Revelle Café." She asked.

"Yeah, sure thing. Pass your phone please? I really need to get one of these." I said to her.

"Here you are," she said, passing her phone to me. "I'll order you one tonight, you are my guardian after all, consider it part of the job."

"No, Liss, you don't have to do that." I said while waiting for Dimitri to pick up the phone.

"Belikov." Dimitri answered just before it was about to go onto answer phone.

"Hey Dimitri, It's Rose. Lissa asked if you wanted to meet at the Revelle Café." I said into the receiver.

"Hang on, I'll just tell Christian." He said and I heard his muffled talking as he told Christian the plans. "He says 'well I can't say no to the lovely Queen now, can I?'"

"Haha, alright, I'll see you in about ten minutes. Love you." I said.

"Love you too, bye." He said and I pressed end on the phone.

"He said about ten minutes, so lets get on our way." I told Lissa and Eddie. We started walking across the paths, through the gardens until we made it to the café on the outskirts of the boringly small shopping centre of court. We walked inside and the Guards at the door bowed to Lissa. I laughed at them as we walked by, to which Lissa shot me a glare, only making me and Eddie burst into fits of laughter. There was no way she could ever do the evils. Christian and Dimitri were sitting in the far left corner of the café with a drinks menu. Lissa pulled up a chair next to Christian and I sat next to Dimitri, kissing him on the lips as I sat down. Eddie sat in between Christian and Dimitri.

"What have you done this morning, Dimitri?" I asked him.

"Christian and I went to see Tasha this morning. Christian wasn't taking it so well after, so we went to sit back at the apartment and you called so now we're here." He said.

"How was seeing Tasha?" I asked him, curiously.

"I have no idea. I refused to go in. I had McDowell watch Christian when he went in, so I'm not sure what they talked of." He said as if it was completely unimportant. "What did you do this morning?" He asked.

"You'll never guess!" I told him. "I saw Adrian! We're on good terms again and I feel so much happier now, knowing that he knows we'll only ever be just friends. He's found someone new, which is good. For you I mean, you won't have to be so jealous all the time. But don't worry, I'm yours and yours only." I told him, winking when his face grimaced as I called him jealous.

"I know that, Roza. I'm glad you've got your friend back. It's nice to know you're mine." He said honestly, kissing me on the cheek. He then leaned in closer and whispered in my ear something Russian with 'Belikov' on the end of it- the only bit I recognised.

"What does that mean?" I asked him. Even though I loved it and it sent tingles running down my spine when he spoke to me like that, but this time it was just a damn pain because I had no idea what he was saying.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked and I nodded my head. He leaned down to whisper in my ear once again. "It means 'Do you want to be mine forever? The new Mrs. Belikov.'"

I turned and looked at Lissa, she was completely engulfed in conversation with Eddie sitting across the table but Christian was passing something to Dimitri under the table. I turned to Dimitri and kissed him with all that I had. He laughed, breaking the kiss.

"Can I take that as a yes?" He asked and I nodded my head ferociously, a huge smile breaking out across my face as he brought the ring box Christian had passed to him under the table. He flicked the lid open, sitting it on his knee out of the view of Lissa, and inside lay a beautiful white gold ring with a large diamond centred in the middle of two slightly smaller ones either side of it. I pulled out my left hand and he picked up the ring in his strong hands and slid it onto the finger next to my pinkie-finger.

"I promise to love you forever and ever. Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes" I whispered, kissing him sweetly on the lips. I turned to look at the others at our table, Lissa was looking at me with wide eyes and a big grin on her face and Christian was filming it! How had I not realised that? I was going to kill him. Eddie just sat there, smiling.

"Congratulations, guys." Eddie said, punching Dimitri in the arm, lightly. I was going to say thanks but a high-pitched squeal interrupted me.

"Oh. My. God. Rose! I'm so happy for you!" She congratulated.

"Thanks," I said laughing at her sudden out burst. I turned to my new fiancé and he had the biggest grin oh his face. "Eddie, can you guard Lissa for the rest of my shift?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure, Rose. Have some celebrating to do, eh?" He joked.

"Thanks, Eddie." I told him. "You." I said, turning to Dimitri. "Need to get someone to cover your shift. Right now."

"Yes ma'am." He said, saluting me.

"I can take care of a replacement for you, Belikov. You go have some 'fun'." He said, wagging his eyebrows.

Dimitri and I ran back to our apartment, and yes, a lot of celebrating was done once we got there.

**A/N: Hi, so there was Ch.3! Hope you liked it; it was a bit of a romantic one, eh? Lol. Anyways, I'd like your opinions on things and what you'd like to see in the story. Thanks, Aves. ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Right, I'm getting really pissed off that many of you aren't reviewing! I really like it when you do, even if it is bad, it will still help. Thank you to those of you who do review! What do you want to happen in this story? I need some ideas, 'cause I'm kinda starting to get a bit bored with it! Thanks, Happy Reading.

Today is Christian's birthday. Oh yay, this will be fun.. I thought. Dimitri was down stairs, while I was getting ready upstairs. Since we were going to a human restaurant, it was kind of like dinner for breakfast. Lissa had insisted on getting away from the drama of the court and going out by our selves, like normal people. But, of course, 'normal' means having ten guardians spying on us. After showering, I combed my hair and clipped it back with a few bobby pins. I then slipped on my dress I had bought the other day when at the mall, smiling as the colour reflected onto my beautiful engagement ring. Slipping on some shoes I headed down stairs and sat next to Dimitri in one of the bar stools at the counter.

"When did you get ready?" I asked him. I hadn't thought he had gotten ready before heading down stairs.

"I took a shower in the guest bathroom, you were taking a while to get ready and I only have five minute showers, unlike you." He said and I smiled, I did like long showers. That's usually the reason why I'm always late.

"Very funny," I laughed. "You look nice though. Are you all packed to leave for Russia tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am. Are you?" He said.

"Yeah, but I'll just have to put my tooth brush and all that stuff in." I told him. "Ready to go to Lissa's?"

"Yeah, let's go." He said as he pulled me up from the barstool.

Walking down the hallway in a comfortable silence I thought of all the things that had occurred within the past year. It was amazing how I had grown up so quickly. I used to be a partying, uncontrollable teen but now I'm mature and don't even think of drinking or anything like that.

"What are you thinking about? You have your serious face on." He said, placing his hand on the arch of my back.

"Oh, not much, really. Just how everything has changed so much so quickly." I said. "But I wouldn't take back any of it, having you is what makes me wake up every morning." I told him with a smile. "I love you so much."

"I wouldn't either. I love you too. I think the ring on your finger shows that also," He said picking up my left hand and examining the ring.

"Yeah, I think it does too. But there are better ways to prove your love for me." I told him, winking with my man-eater smile on.

"Well, we might just have to wait for tonight then," He said. "Because a hallway isn't a very good place to show you." He chuckled.

"Okay, sounds good to me." I told him, laughing as we walked into Lissa's apartment.

"What sounds good?" Lissa asked.

"Our special plans for tonight." I said, grinning.

"Ew! TMI, Rose!" Lissa squealed.

"You asked." I told her, Laughing.

"What's so funny?" Christian asked emerging at the top of the stairs.

"You don't want to know," Lissa told him before I could say anything. I laughed and turned to Dimitri and gave him a short, sweet kiss. He had been standing by my side awkwardly. He never really liked me commenting about our sexual lives, he thought that it was only 'our business.'

"Happy Birthday Christian!" I yelled when he stopped next to Lissa.

"Thanks, Rose!" He yelled mimicking my tone.

"Shut it, Fire Fuck." I told him whilst poking my tongue out towards him.

"Rose," Dimitri chastises. "Don't you think you should be nice to him on his birthday?" He questioned.

"Uh, no." I told him, smiling.

"Oh, geez thanks, Rose. You're real nice." He said sarcastically.

"Not a problem, anytime." I told him before Lissa interrupted.

"Guys! Just cut it out!" She said, laughing. "You two are like a pair of five year olds!"

"And?" Christian and I said together, causing us to laugh. Dimitri chuckled and wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Do you want to leave for Dinner now, or after the restaurant closes?" Dimitri asked.

"Okay, Lets go now." Lissa said, shoving us out the door.

The drive was quick; Lissa, Christian, Dimitri and I along with another guardian were travelling in this car while there were two cars ahead of us full of guardians for the queen. When we arrived Lissa told the man at the front her name and he lead us to a table filled with our friends.

"If you need anything, just call out." He said, making it obvious he was speaking to me.

"I'm sure my fiancé will be just fine." Dimitri said sternly to the human who was now looking like he would wet himself. Well, who wouldn't under a glare of Dimitri's?

The waiter walked off, mumbling something along the lines of 'over protective fool.' I was only able to hear it because of my dhampir hearing abilities and Dimitri stiffened next to me, about to get up but I put my hand on his lap and he relaxed a little.

"I only love you." I told him honestly.

"Good." He said smiling, leaning in to kiss me. I was beginning to get lost in his kiss when a face appeared in my peripheral vision.

"Why hello, I believe this dinner is for me to enjoy." Christian said, pulling our faces apart. I blushed and Dimitri laughed. I liked this lighter, happier side of him.

"Sorry," I muttered.

Christian sat back down in his seat and I looked around at the restaurant. Standing there in the corner was the waiter, who looked furious, might I add.

"Looks like someone's got a bi of competition." Adrian said to Dimitri while I sighed, annoyed.

"Well where's your date, tonight, Adrian?" Dimitri asked. It was actually quite funny seeing hem argue.

"My date could not make it, unfortunately." Adrian said.

"You can't date your hand, Adrian." Dimitri told him, making us all burst out into fits of laughter.

"Shut it, Belikov." Adrian said, he obviously had no come back.

Dinner passed quickly. It wasn't until the manager had told us that the restaurant was closing that we decided it would be a good time to leave. Christian had received many gifts and he had thanked us all when leaving the restaurant. I went up and hugged him. Even though I hated, I still loved him like a brother. He was good for Lissa.

"Have a good rest of your birthday!" I told him as me and Dimitri were leaving for the airport straight after this. We said our goodbyes to the others and Lissa was crying, telling us not to be away for too long. I kissed her on the check and told her that if we were a while, she could come and drag us away.

We watched them get into their vehicle and drive off towards the court.

"Ready to go, Roza?" Dimitri asked me.

"Yeah, Sure am." I told hi, opening the door to the taxi that had brought our luggage from the court.

A/N: Alright, there was Christian's birthday. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN ONCE THEY GET TO RUSSIA! I had an email saying can you make rose get pregnant, something maybe with oksana to get her pregnant, but I'll ask you, the readers. Yes or No? Alsooo, Do you want Adrian to be Gay? Who do you want him to be with, because I've kept his date a mystery…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Richelle Mead owns this story and the characters. Please Review, it makes me so happy when you do. Before I started writing this, I was like 'What's so important about reviews?' But seriously, they do help. (I just had to put AirNZ in there; it's where I'm from! Lol)

As Dimitri and I parked the car at the very busy airport, we made our way into the crowded ticket collection area. Dimitri got our papers that he had printed off the Internet and scanned them. The tickets came out underneath and Dimitri passed me mine.

"We're flying first class?" I asked Dimitri, looking down at the blue and white Air New Zealand docket.

"Did you not want to?" He asked me, worried that I disapproved.

"No, no. Of course I do. Thank you. I just thought it cost more." I told him. I didn't want to spend too much money on the plane trip. But I suppose it didn't matter. I worked for the Queen, who gave me a very high salary.

"I thought that we may as well, wouldn't want to get bored now, would we?" He asked, winking.

"I could never get bored when I'm with you." I told him, laughing at his winking. Even though he could do the one eyebrow thing that I couldn't do, he still sucked at winking.

"Shall we go into the international departures now?" He asked me. "Wouldn't want to miss our flight."

"Yeah, okay, lets go." I told him as I walked over to get a trolley for our luggage. As we walked through the metal detector machines, Dimitri made the sensor go off. I looked at him and I realised what it was. His stake. They made him take it out and they went over him with the hand held detector. They had no idea what it was, thank god, but they made him put it in the box full of other stuff that people had tried to get on flights. Just before I went through, I tossed mine into a fake plant that stood by the detector.

"That was close." I told Dimitri in a relieved voice when we were grabbing our bags from the scanners.

"Yeah, it was. I hadn't even thought of that. Where did you put yours?" He asked.

"In that bush." I said, nodding my head in it's direction.

"Smart thinking. It was lucky that they didn't realise what it was, we'd be in a bit of trouble if they had. It would have taken a long time for the alchemists to sort out. We would have missed our flight." He told me.

"Yeah. Oh well. I wonder how Sydney is doing, I haven't heard from her in a while. I think my Dad got some of her charges released which is good." I told him as we sat down on a chair by the gat to our flight.

"Yeah, I'd be upset to see her loose her job because of us. I still wonder what Abe did for her to get her to do what she did for us for him. It makes no sense to me." He said. We continued in light chatter for about twenty minutes until our flight number was called.

We waited in line until we got to the ticket check. The Lady who worked there was about Dimitri's age and was quite pretty. She was batting her eyelashes at him and was flirting with him. Dimitri was of course completely oblivious to this and just acted normal. I, on the other hand, was furious with this woman. When I passed her my ticket she saw the diamond ring on my finger and put a disgusted look on her face. I grabbed Dimitri's hand and tugged him towards the plane once she scanned my ticket.

"What was with that?" He asked me, smiling.

"She was flirting with you." I told him angrily.

"Is my Roza a little jealous?" He teased, grinning.

Hmph. "No." I said to him.

"Don't worry, I only have eyes for you." He said as he kissed my forehead.

We walked down the thing that connects us to the aeroplane and the woman who appointed us to our seats looked at us with a longing look on her face. We walked the five paces to our seats and sat down. I'm glad we had first class now, the economy seats looked cramped and tattered, whereas these seats were large and spacious. The TV screens in front of us were also bigger.

Dimitri and I spoke quietly whilst we waited for the aeroplane to lift off. Once we were steadily up in the air, I leant over onto Dimitri's shoulder and drifted to sleep listening to him mumble Russian to me.

I awoke to the humming of the turbines on the wings and looked to see Dimitri reading one of his western novels.

"Hey, sleepyhead." He said to me. "The flight is nearly over, nice hair do, by the way."

"Shut up, comrade." I said to him. It wasn't my fault I got bed hair. "Good book?" I asked him and we continued with small talk until the plane landed.

The exit off the plane was quick, unlike usual. The benefits of being first class I suppose. We got our luggage from the carousel and Dimitri had to point the way to customs because most of the writing was written in Russian. It took ages to get through customs, but at least we were at the front. I felt sorry for the last people to get off the plane.

Once we had made it through customs, Dimitri spoke in some very fancy Russian to get us a car to drive to Baia. I was so nervous, I hadn't exactly said goodbye to them when I had left, Viktoria is surely going to hate me for what I did to her. It was my fault I had Abe go and get Rowan, she didn't need to get pregnant, she would make a good guardian.

The car ride was quick, because before you knew it, we were driving the streets of Baia towards Dimitri's home.

"Are you excited to see your family?" I asked him.

"Yes and no," He said. "I am excited to seee them, but no because they might not accept me now."

"Of course they are going to accept you!" I told him, astonished that he would even think of that. "they're your family, they love you." I said to him, honesty strong in my voice.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." He told me as we pulled up into the Belikov's driveway. Dimitri and I got our luggage out of the boot and hauled them up the driveway. When we got to the door, Dimitri turned and gave me a long, passionate kiss. Just as I was about to get too into his kiss, the door burst open and there stood Viktoria.

A/N: Okay, well, there it was. Now, please please, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Well Hello, I know it has been a long time. I am sorry to those of you who were reading this story for saying that it had come to an end, for now it has not. You see, I got a new laptop and I am stuck at home as there is one foot of snow outside. Jolly. Anyways, I shall continue this for those who do want to read it…**

"Rose!" Victoria exclaimed as she pulled me in for an enormous bear hug.  
"Hey Viktoria, you're squashing me a bit." I laughed and she released me, allowing me to breathe again. She stiffened in the doorway, and her eyes locked on Dimitri as soon as she noticed him.  
"Mama!" She yelled as she lept into his arms, making him drop the suitcases he was carrying. "What happened? Rose said- I thought- How?" She stumbled, a confused expression on her face.  
"Don't worry, I'll explain it all later." Dimitri said, looking at me as if he didn't know what to do. I smiled at him and grasped his hand to comfort him. I knew he was hurting inside, talking about this with his family would be hard for him. Right at that moment, Olena came down the stairs and into the entrance way.  
"What is it now Viktoria?" She asked, but the stopped dead in her tracks, looking at Dimitri and I.  
"Oh my," She said and some other things in Russian. Dimitri went up to her and hugged her and she kept rambling on, I think it was along the lines of 'My boy is back' or something similar. "Rose dear, come in, you're no stranger here." She told me.  
Dimitri came over and helped me carry the bags inside and Olena told Viktoria to go tell the others we were here.  
"You two know where the room is, go set up your stuff and I'll put the kettle on." Olena said, walking off towards the kitchen.  
"Do you think we should talk about what happened before we tell them about the engagement?" I asked Dimitri as we hauled our luggage up the stairs to his bedroom.  
"Yeah. Don't want to overload them with information, do we?" He said as he opened the door to the bedroom which was spotless. Olena must have cleaned it, because I sure as hell did not leave it looking like this. "How long were you here for when you stayed here?" Dimitri asked me as he picked up a picture of Viktoria, Paul and I playing outside that was sitting on the bookshelf.  
"Well I was brought here when I was attacked by some strigoi, as you know. I stayed here for a month or two I suppose, until I went on my way with some kids from here to find you.  
He looked sad, remembering the time as a strigoi. I went up to him and pushed him down onto the soft bed and sat on his lap.  
"It's okay, it's all in the past now." I told him as he wrapped arms around me for a hug.  
"I love you." He said as he kissed the top of my head which was resting against his head.  
"Good. You'd be a fool not to." I said jokingly. "I love you too, now get up. Let's go have this chat with your family."  
"I believe it's _our_ family now, Roza." He said, grabbing my hand and fiddling with the engagement ring. We walked down the stairs, hand in hand, to see his whole family sitting in this kitchen area. Sonya and Karolina, who had both not seen Dimitri since we had been here, gasped, shocked at his appearance. I guess they must have thought he'd look different, but no, he's still the same, as hot as always.  
We sat down at the dining table once we had entered the room.  
"Well done, Rose." Yeva said to me. I had no idea what she meant, but I thanked her anyway. There was a silence looming over the table and it felt like no one knew what to say to break it.  
"What is your baby's name, Sonya?" I asked, looking at the gorgeous infant in her arms.  
"Her name is Vasya," Sonya said, smiling down at her daughter. "She was born about a week and a half after you left."  
"She is beautiful," Dimitri said. "May I hold her?" Sonya nodded and she walked round the table to us and placed her in his arms. It looked odd; this small, fragile little baby nestled in his big, strong arms. I smiled; he would be such a good father, It made me upset that I couldn't give him children. I think Sonya must have noticed this, because she placed her hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently before she went back and took her seat.  
"Well, I guess I should tell you what happened." I said, my eyes scanning the table. I began by telling them what had happened after I had left here, apart from I left out some parts that were touchy, like the stuff that had happened when Dimitri had captured me in St. Petersburg. I rambled on, stopping every once and again to allow for their questions, in some parts, Dimitri would tell his side of the story.  
Once the whole story had been told, it was almost dinner time and Olena got up to fix dinner.  
"Would you like some help with dinner, Mama?" Dimitri asked his mother.  
"That would be lovely, pass Vasya to Rose." Dimitri nodded and I reached over to hold Vasya. She was so light and I was just about to cuddle her into my chest when I heard a gasp from the table.  
Dimitri stopped right behind me and I froze, holding Vasya in mid-air.  
"What?" Dimitri asked.  
"You're engaged!" Viktoria exclaimed, shocked.  
"We were going to tell you about that later," Dimitri said, completely relaxed. "And wait for what we told you before to sink in..."  
I pulled Vasya towards my chest and smiled. "But I guess that doesn't matter now," I said, smiling at Viktoria.  
"Can you tell us how he did it?" Olena asked.  
"Well I would, but Christian filmed it when I wasn't looking, so I can just get them to email it through so that you can see. It was in a café." I told her. She came up to me and hugged me, saying congratulations before she went and did the same to Dimitri.  
"Are you going to be my Auntie now, Rose?" Paul asked.  
"Yeah, now come give me a hug, Mister." I said to him. He had stayed very quiet before, entertaining his sister who was sitting on their mother's lap.  
Paul came and gave me a hug, one that was one-armed and awkward because I was still holding Vasya. Dinner wasn't that interesting, we just talked about what court life was like and our charges, Lissa and Christian.  
When Dimitri and I went to bed, I got changed first, and sat on the bed waiting for him.  
"What's wrong, Roza?" He asked as he sat down next to me, placing one arm around my shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I can't give you what you wanted most." I told him, and I cried into his chest.  
"I don't know what you mean, Roza." He said, honestly. "I already have everything I want."  
"But don't you want children? I thought you did. I thought that's why you considered Tasha's offer." I said to him, my words hardly understandable because of my tears and sniffles.  
"Rose, I have you, that's all I want. You are my family. You're why I _didn't_ take Tasha's offer. I love you, not her." He said. I looked up to him, into his dark brown eyes, and kissed him. I kissed him with so much love and passion we were both breathless. I swear, that if there was a way we could have had babies together, we'd have a lot of them by now.  
I awoke to the annoying sound of the alarm clock buzzing. I opened my eyes slightly and saw the flashing red digits on the night-stand on Dimitri's side of the bed. Darn. I reached over him to the annoying buzzing sound with my eyes closed and tried using my hand as a swatter to find that sleep button which now appeared to be non-existent. I heard a throaty chuckle and I opened my eyes to see Dimitri laughing at me as he reached over to press the button to turn it off.  
"Shut up, Comrade. Let me sleep in." I begged.  
"No, you should get up, we need to train. Just because we're on holiday doesn't mean that you can allow yourself to get unfit." He told me, in mentor mode again as he got up out of the bed.  
"It can wait; I'll do it later, twice as much even, now let me sleep!" I said as I pulled the covers up over my head.  
"Too bad, get up or I'll drag you out." He said sternly.  
I didn't budge. I stayed there until I felt him tug on the blankets I was holding onto for dear life. He pulled and pulled at them until I decided I wasn't going to win this.  
"Alright, alright, I'm up." I said as I got out of bed. "Where are we going to train?" I asked him.  
"I figured we could just go for a run through the town and then do some sparring in the back yard. How does that sound?"  
"It sounds good," I said as I pulled on some training gear and waited for him to do the same. We left the room hand in hand and descended down the stairs towards the kitchen. We grabbed water bottles and told Karolina that we'd be back in time for breakfast.  
We ran out the door, at our normal pace, a fast run, probably a normal person's sprint. We ran around the town and Dimitri pointed out some of the things from his childhood. We were about three quarters of the way back when it sounded as if someone was trailing us. Dimitri and I snuck behind some bushes, waiting for the pursuers to catch up. Luckily we had the element of surprise, but as I reached for my stake I realised I still didn't have one from when I had dropped it into the bush at the airport. I looked at Dimitri, panicked as he realised the same thing I did. "shit." We both said in unison. The Strigoi turned into our direction, having heard us swear. We lept out of the bushes into battle against the two strigoi that stood before us.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well it's still snowing, so here's chapter eight. I left you with a bit of a cliffy last time didn't i? Ahahah. ;L Anyways, I hope that this all isn't too boring for you. The usual disclaimer applies.**

Dimitri and I flew into battle, dodging and throwing kicks and punches. The two strigoi were both male, and by their appearances they must have been dhampir or human before they were changed. The one fighting Dimitri was bald and just a bit shorter than him. The one I was fighting was bigger than me, about the same size as the other strigoi. Unlike the other, this one had hair, long dreads that went down to his waist. He also had a big scar running through his eye from his forehead to his left cheek. Dimitri and I were losing this battle rapidly, we had to do something. I looked towards Dimitri, but not taking my attention off the strigoi I was fighting. Fighting back to back, I whispered over my shoulder to Dimitri and told him we should sun into town.  
We both kicked down our opponents and took of sprinting towards the shops. I was following Dimitri closely, as were the strigoi behind us. As we were sprinting throughout the pitch black, empty streets of the town, baldy and dreads were closing in on us.  
"Dimitri." I said, getting his attention. I nodded my head to what appeared to be a hardware store.  
"Let's go in there" I said as I quickly picked up a rock as we were running. I smashed the rock through the glass display windows and we jumped through. I felt a sharp pain and looked down to see a big gash on my leg that was bleeding a lot. I ran through the store with Dimitri by my side, looking for something that we could use to decapitate them. I picked up a saw, passed one to Dimitri and we squatted down behind a shelving unit, waiting for them to approach us. I heard their footsteps near us and Dimitri and I looked at each other, nodded our heads then sprang up, having the element of surprise. We backed them into a corner and swung or saws at their necks. Just as I was about to get mine, dreads stuck his arm out, grabbing mine. I felt the bone crush underneath his grasp and I cried out in pain. Dimitri spun around to see what had happened and with a quick swing, Dreads' head was on the floor.  
Baldy laughed and Dimitri and I both spun around. Just as we did though, the strigoi kicked out Dimitri's leg and I heard a sharp snap as the bone broke. Dimitri fell to the floor in pain and then the bastard turned to face me.  
"That's my Fiancé, you fucking ass hole!" I yelled at him as I swung the saw at him and took of his head. My arm throbbed with pain from the broken bone.  
Looking around myself, I thought that it looked as if we had just taken part in a horror film.  
"Are you okay to walk? I'll call Olena to come and get us." I told him as I helped him get up.  
"Yeah, I'll be alright." He said and I helped him hobble over to where the phone was sitting at the checkout. I rang Sydney's memorised number and was grateful when she picked up on the first ring.  
"Sydney speaking," She answered.  
"Hey Sydney, It's Rose." I said into the receiver.  
"Hey Rose, thanks for clearing my name. I didn't really fancy being stuck up in a prison for the rest of my life." She laughed.  
"That's not a problem, but I have a problem for you. We have two dead strigoi in a hardware store here in Baia, I don't know what the place is called, but it down the street with the hospital." I said to her.  
"Oh yeah, I know the one. I'll get right on it." She said.  
"Thanks, I'd love to chat, but Dimitri has a broken leg and I have a broken arm, and we really need to get back to Dimitri's house. I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
"Yeah, okay. I hope you get better soon. Bye." She said and I hung up the line.  
"Do you want to ring your mother?" I asked Dimitri handing him the phone. Dimitri called and I heard some yelling from the other side of the line, I don't think Olena was too impressed.  
"She wasn't too happy." Dimitri told me as he hung up the phone.  
"What did she say?" I asked him, curiously.  
"She said we need to be careful and that she's on her way. She sounded mad." He told me, pulling me closer to him. He was sitting on the counter and I was standing between his legs. I reached over to kiss him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. The kiss was intensifying fast when there was a knock on the glass.  
"Hello?" A soft voice asked.  
"Hi Mama, We're in here. Stay there, we'll come out to you." Dimitri told his mother.  
I helped Dimitri down off the counter and we hobbled over together to where we had come through the now smashed window. Olena gasped when she saw us emerge all broken and tattered, I guess she had never seen Dimitri so broken before.  
"You two need to be more careful," She said in an exasperated tone. "One day you are truly going to hurt yourself."  
"We have never gotten ourselves in a situation like this before; I've always had my stake with me. We were lucky Rose pointed out the hardware shop. Had she not, we'd have been done for." Dimitri said as we got into Olena's car.  
"Does it hurt much?" I asked Dimitri as he winced when he moved his leg.  
"Nothing a kiss better couldn't fix." He said jokingly.  
I tried to raise an eyebrow at him but it failed. "Be serious, Dimitri. I know you're lying." I told him in a don't-mess-with-me tone.  
He leant over to me and whispered in my ear "It hurts like a fucking bitch, Roza. How about yours?"  
I laughed and nodded my head, "About the same," I told him. "And since when have you started swearing in English?" I asked.  
"Dimitri!" Olena scolded. "You better not be swearing! How many times have I told you that it is rude?"  
Dimitri sunk down in his seat and I laughed. "Lots," He admitted. "Sorry Mum." He said to her like a child that was told off and sent to the corner. "Thanks." He whispered to me.  
"No problem, anytime." I said to him, grinning.  
When we arrived back at the house, Olena told me to go inside and that she'd help Dimitri get out of the car. I complied, reluctantly and held the door open for them.  
"Oh my god!" Viktoria yelled when she saw us. "What the hell happened to you guys?"  
"Uh, we got in a fight with strigoi…" I said as if it was no big deal.  
"Viktoria, instead of just standing there, can you get an old town and apply some pressure to that wound on Rose's leg, please?"  
"Yeah, sure." She said as she darted out of the room.  
"How come you didn't say anything about that wound, Rose? That looks pretty serious." Dimitri said, worriedly-like always.  
"I must have forgotten about it," I said just as Viktoria came back into the room with the towel. "It doesn't really hurt that much anymore." I said to him.  
Olena had given Dimitri and I both some pain medication when we were seated in the living room. I sat on the sofa next to Dimitri while Olena saw to my bleeding leg, stitching it up and putting a band-aid on it. She then started to put casts around both of our broken bones and I rested my head on Dimitri's shoulder when she did. He put an arm around me and we just sat there while she worked away.  
"Thanks heaps," I said to Olena once she had finished mending us.  
"That's alright Rose," She said as she stood up, collecting all of her medical things. "I suggest you two go upstairs and get some rest, I'll bring you up some lunch."  
"Thanks, Mama." Dimitri said to Olena. She smiled and went into the kitchen to prepare some lunch.  
"Do you want a hand up the stairs?" I asked Dimitri as he inspected his cast that was immobilising his leg.  
"I think that would be helpful." He said, grinning at me. I stretched out my hand towards him to help him up, but he pulled me towards him. I put out my hands to stop me falling onto his leg, but he brought me closer and pulled me into a kiss. I broke the kiss after a while and smiled.  
"Wait till we get to the bedroom." I said as I pulled him up.  
Dimitri hopped up the stairs much to my amusement. He looked at me and scowled. "This is not funny, Roza." He said with a hand rested on his hip and his leg sticking out making him look like he was posing, only making me laugh more.  
"Alrighty, then Comrade. Let's just get to the bedroom." I said, pulling him along the hallway to our door.  
After Olena brought up some lunch, I snuggled into Dimitri's broken frame and we fell asleep. I slept well that night, curled up with my Russian god but the casts we're much of a nuisance.  
The next morning, we awoke to a loud banging on the door. Dimitri and I both sat up and looked at each other, alarmed. I looked at the clock on the bed side cabinet to find out that it was mid-morning. I was shocked to realise we had slept so long. I got up and went to the door, "What's your problem?" I asked, groggily, as I opened the door.  
I gasped when I saw who was standing at our door. "How the hell did you get here?" I asked.

**Well, who do you think is at the door? Who do you think should be at the door? Questions, Questions. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! Thankyou ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah, yeah, I know, I haven't updated in a while. Sorry. Any of you gotten bloodlines yet? Well, I have! I read it all in one night- it wasn't smart, I nearly fell asleep at school ;L I tell you, it's not what I expected it to be. Anyway, thanks to those of you who reviewed, and the usual disclaimer applies.**

"A plane, obviously." That snarky voice said.  
"Well I know that!" I said matter-of-factly. "What are you doing here?"  
"Well, Lissa had a little tip off that you had been injured…" Christian said, indicating with his fingers to where Dimitri was still lying in bed. "I just came up here to warn you that we were here, because boy, is she angry."  
"Oh. Well, thanks." I said, just as I heard someone stomp their way up the stairs – someone that was most likely to be a very pissed off Lissa. Yup, I was right. Lissa came down the hall and she glared straight at me whilst she did. Lissa wasn't one to get mad very often, but when she did – wow. I don't even know what I have done. I turned to look at Dimitri, who had a confused look on his face, I don't think he knew either.  
"What the hell were you thinking?" yelled Lissa, straight at me when she got to our door in the hallway.  
"W-what?" I stammered. "I haven't done anything!"  
"You know _exactly _what you did." She said, sounding as if she was telling off a rebellious child.  
"No? No, I don't…" I said, completely confused.  
"What did you think you were doing? Going out unarmed like that was utterly ridiculous." She said as she glared at both Dimitri and I.  
I Laughed a bit, but then shut up when she looked back to me with those disapproving eyes. "Sorry, Dimitri and I had to go through the security at the airport, remember? We had to ditch them so that they wouldn't send us to a human jail." She looked at me sceptically. To be honest, I didn't know what the big deal was. "Dimitri went through before me, and he got pulled up on it. They took it off him, luckily without realising what it actually was, but before I went through, I threw mine into a pot plant, so that they didn't pull me up on it." I said. She looked at me, then eyed Dimitri and Christian started to laugh.  
"So that's what all this fuss was about?" He questioned, with disbelief.  
"Well," Lissa sighed. "I'm sorry. Sorry for yelling at you, I mean. I guess I over-reacted…"  
Christian started to laugh again, as I let them into our room. "That seems to be happening more often than not, now, Lissa." He joked as he sat down on the small seat that was sitting by the dresser.  
Lissa sat down on the bed, and I placed her hand down on my arm, just above the cast. I felt her start to heal me, and I didn't like it. "Lissa. Don't." I said to her, taking her hand off my arm. "You don't know how much darkness there is from you doing this Lissa. You can't do this."  
"Don't worry," She said, placing her hand back on my arm. "I have learned to control it. Adrian and I have been working together, taking each other's darkness away. It's all taken care of." She said, and I allowed her to continue healing my arm. I had no idea how I was going to get the cast off, now that my arm was one hundred per cent healed, but I figured I'd deal with that later. Dimitri was still lying in the bed, it looked a bit awkward for him, his tall frame leaning against such a little headboard of the bed.  
"Rose, do you want to pass me the T-shirt over there?" He asked me, feeling slightly awkward being bare-chested. I tossed it over to him and he put it on, just as Lissa approached him.  
"Where are you hurt?" she asked him, as the duvet was covering him, and you couldn't quite see the bulky-ness of the cast.  
"I have a broken leg." He said, sounding sad that he had to admit it. He sat up, and let her place his hand on her leg as she healed it. I could see the discomfort fade off his face when she healed the injury.  
"Thank you," he said, getting up out of the bed, still walking funny from the cast on his leg.

We made our way down stairs, and went into the living room where Olena and Yeva were sitting there knitting.  
"What are you doing up? You were supposed to stay in bed and rest!" Olena chastised as she saw us all enter the room.  
"Don't worry, Mama. Lissa healed our injuries, now; can you help us get these casts off?" He said, indicating to the one on my arm and the one on his leg.  
"Yeah, sure. Come with me into the garage and we'll do it now."  
After we had our casts off, we got showered and dressed – a very enjoyable shower, might I add – and then headed down for some lunch, seeing as we had missed out on breakfast. Lissa ordered her temporary guardians to give us a stake, so what happened yesterday didn't happen again.  
"Any plans for today, Dimitri?" I asked him. There wasn't much going on here at the moment, Karolina was at her work, Sonya and Vasya were at one of their baby classes and I had no idea where Viktoria was. Paul was outside in the back yard, playing with his toys, and Olena told us that Zoya was upstairs, asleep.  
"Not really," He said to me, checking the time on his watch. "The mall might still be open, we could go there, and seeing as Lissa is here, you two could shop together?" He suggested. I looked to Lissa, who was nodding her head with approval.  
"It sounds good to me. Christian?" I asked, just making sure he had no rejection of the plan.  
"Yeah. Alright." He smiled that cocky grin. "Let's go shopping!" He squealed, acting as if he was a teenage girl.  
"Okay, you guys sort out your stuff, and Dimitri and I will just go talk to Olena."  
Dimitri and I walked into the lounge to see his mum, but she wasn't there. "Babushka," Dimitri addressed his grandmother. "Where is Mama?" he asked.  
Yeva spoke in a string of Russian, the way she preferred to, and then Dimitri told me that she had said she was upstairs with the girls. We headed upstairs, into the babies' room, where Olena was pushing Zoya back and forth in the pram to get her to sleep, I suppose.  
"Mama, we're all going to the shopping mall with Christian and Vasilisa. Do you need anything?" he asked, always so kind I thought.  
"No, no. You guys go and have a good time." She said. She sounded tired and stressed from Zoya.  
"Would you like us to take Zoya and Paul? Maybe she might sleep." I offered.  
"Are you sure?" She asked.  
"Yes, Mama. You need a break." Dimitri said, taking the stroller from her.  
"Alright then," She sighed. "Thank you. I needed to get the grocery shopping done, anyway."  
We turned around, and walked out of the bedroom, and I helped Dimitri carry the pram down the stairs. I told him to go and get Paul, and I pushed Zoya out to the porch where Lissa and Christian were.  
"Is it alright if we take the kids along with us?" I asked Lissa and Christian.  
They looked at each other, and then nodded. "Are we going by car?" Christian asked.  
I looked at him as if he was dumb, I was sure that was confirmed like ten minutes ago. "Uh, yeah."  
"Might you need a car seat for the young one?" He added.  
"Oh, right. Thanks. Good thing I don't have children." I joked, and I went inside to grab the one by the door, I presumed it was hers, as it was too big for Vasya, and it was pink and flowery. I buckled it into the car, and then put Zoya in it, tugging on it to make sure she wouldn't fall out. Dimitri came round with Paul, and we all got in the car while he put the push chair in the boot.  
We headed to the mall, Lissa's temporary guardians in the other SUV which was following behind us.

**Okay, well, there was that chapter, quite uneventful… oh well… Please review, and also, TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN. Because I have no idea.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, I am very sorry that it has taken me this long to update. Thank you to those of you who reviewed – especially the really long one. I might use some of your ideas… but not all of them… just wait and see… Anyway, the usual disclaimer applies. **

When we arrived at the shopping centre, Lissa was the first one out of the car. She looked so excited to be here, I guess she had never really gotten out of court much since the elections. Dimitri got out Zoya, while I got out the stroller from the boot. As we walked towards the mall, Lissa's guards spread out, conspicuously. Some went ahead, whilst some walked along side, and the others trailing behind. It felt nice, knowing that I would be able to shop without having to be on guard the whole time. But of course, as always, I carried my stake and couldn't help but check out the surroundings. Entering the mall, I sighed. Everything was written in Russian.  
"Oh! C'mon!" I said in annoyance. "Why must everything be written in Russian!"  
"Well, maybe that has something to do with the fact that we are in _Russia?" _Christian said, using that snarky tone of his.  
"Oh, just shut the hell up." I retorted.  
"Rose," Dimitri said in a disparaging tone. He nodded his head towards Paul. "Language."  
"Oh, right. Sorry. Pretend you didn't just hear that, Paul."  
"Hear what?" Paul asked, confused. Everyone laughed and poor Paul just got even more confused.  
We were walking through the mall, when Lissa called over to me. "Hey Rose, Do you want to go shopping for some clothes? I'm pretty sure Christian wants to go look at some of those factory shops downstairs."  
"Yeah, sure," I said. "Dimitri, do you want to go with Christian? If you take Paul, I'll take Zoya and we can meet at the cafeteria and get something for dinner?"  
"Yeah, sounds good to me," He said, passing me the stroller. "Come on, Paul."  
We watched them walk off, and then we headed on our way. "Where should we go first?" I asked Lissa. I looked around confused; I had no idea what anything here said.  
"Don't worry; I can understand most of this." She said, gesturing to the mind boggling writing all around us. I guess the look on my face must have given away what I was thinking. "Let's go in here."  
We walked into a lingerie store, advertising some pretty skimpy stuff. I just followed her lead, and we browsed around the shop. "How are things with you and Christian?" I asked.  
"We're good, but Christian's been having some trouble with Tasha. I don't know if he knows what to think of her now. Not that he'd say anything – you know how he is." She said, sighing. "How are you and Dimitri?"  
"We're good too," I answered. "Dimitri is happy he gets to see his family, he was a bit wary at the start. He wasn't sure about how they would react to him. Have you seen Sonya's daughter yet? She's very cute. The other day, Dimitri was holding her. It was such a lovely picture. I wish you could have of seen it - she was so little in his arms."  
"No, I haven't seen her yet. I wish I could have seen it; I've really only seen Dimitri being professional, other than when he's been with you. Does he act different around his family?" She asked, curious.  
"No, not really. But you should see him with babies, he goes all mushy. It's quite funny." I trailed off. I was thinking about how I got upset that I couldn't give Dimitri children, it was the thing that hurt me the most in the world. Tears came to my eyes.  
"Here, try this one on." She turned around, passing me a set of bra's. "What's wrong?" she asked, alarmed after seeing my face.  
"Oh, nothing. It's silly." I said, walking towards the changing rooms. "Can you watch Zoya while I try this on?"  
"Yeah, sure." She took the stroller and peek-a-booed with Zoya. "I'm sure it's not silly. Just tell me."  
I tried on the bras and admired them in the mirror. "I just wish that I could give Dimitri kids – I know he wants them." I called over the stall door while I got change back into my clothes.  
"Rose," Lissa sighed. "That's not a silly thing to want. He loves you, I can tell. I don't think he is too fussed whether you have kids or not. After all, you have to be my guardian."  
"You're right," I laughed. We walked out of the store, and just browsed through some more shops.  
After spending a lot of money, we decided to head down to the food court to meet the others.  
"Rose, is that Paul?" Lissa asked me.  
"What?" I asked, looking around. "Where?"  
"In that store, the one with all of the toys." She pointed towards a store up on the right, with a kid running through the store making aeroplane noises. Sure enough, it was Paul. With Dimitri following right behind.  
"Oh my god!" I exclaimed. "What the hell are they doing?"  
Lissa and I looked at each other, and burst out laughing when we saw Christian tailing along. He only had one arm out as a wing. It looked like he was pretending to be shot, and falling down. We walked into the store, which was tightly crammed with large toys. I had to squeeze the pushchair through some pretty tight places.  
"Dimitri!" I called, and he looked over instantly. Embarrassment flushed his face as it turned beet red.  
"Uh, hey there, honey." He greeted me. "Let me just get Paul…"  
I laughed, Christian was getting told off by Lissa. She was saying something about being mature. I was looking at some toys on a shelf, when the shop assistant came over to me.  
"Is that your husband?" She asked in a thickly accented voice.  
"He's my Fiancée," I said, smiling.  
"He looks like a good dad; your children are very lucky. What are they called?" She asked, cooing to Zoya. That twang of guilt flared up again. The sadness of not being able to give him children.  
"Their names are Paul and Zoya, but they aren't our children. They are his sister's." I told her.  
The woman looked appalled with herself. "Oh my," She said. "I'm very sorry. He is a very good uncle." She said, correcting herself.  
Dimitri walked over that moment, Paul in tow. "Shall we go?" He asked.  
"Yeah, okay." I said to him. I thanked the woman and we left the store. Paul and Christian were walking up ahead; engrossed in a serious conversation about fighter jets- not that I had a clue what on earth they were. Dimitri and I held hand as he pushed Zoya and I chatted to Lissa.  
We decided to skip dinner, and we walked out to where the cars were. Dimitri put Zoya in her seat, while I put the stroller back in the boot. "Paul, do you need a hand to get buckled in?" I asked.  
"Paul?" I asked, once again. He made no answer. I looked into the back seats to see if he was already in, but he wasn't there. "Christian, is Paul with you?" I called. Christian didn't answer either.  
I stood up and looked around.  
"Shit." I swore. "Where the hell are Christian and Paul?" I asked franticly.

**Well, there's chapter nine. Please review.. And tell me what you'd like to happen.. **


End file.
